


【贱银】求求你赶快去世好不好

by Cyanide0516



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanide0516/pseuds/Cyanide0516
Summary: 我叫Peter Django Maximoff，由于我已经死了，死神觉得我这样的变种人做跑腿很不错，于是我上岗了。然后遇见一个一心求死却永远也死不了的变种人。我想我应该是爱上他了。
Kudos: 1





	【贱银】求求你赶快去世好不好

**Author's Note:**

> 邪教  
> 莫名想写  
> 磕一口糖自产自销  
> 超级脏话 慎入  
> 电影宇宙联动【死侍二】  
> 快银已死  
> 死亡女神的跑腿  
> 漫画里关我屁事（bushi）

01  
我跑的超级快。  
于是死神觉得像我这样的变种人适合给人送便当，呸，请人去世在合适不过。  
至少和死亡女神海拉比比业务还是可以的。  
只是没什么时间玩单机游戏了，陪陪这些倒霉鬼聊聊天也可以。  
我忘了我好像也是个鬼。  
02  
某天我穿过人流时看见一个灰色兜帽。一张极其丑陋的脸，有点倒胃口。  
就像把查尔斯那个大光头摁进硫酸里给他洗头，这件事是他的好朋友艾瑞克干的。你问我为什么知道?嗯……大概是我获得了穿越宇宙的能力，某次接回来一个查尔斯就是这样死的，最后艾瑞克醒过来抱着查尔斯哭了好久，我等了那个宇宙的查尔斯很久。  
那个艾瑞克也有白头发。不过我比较帅。  
03  
当我看见他的时候他好像看见了我。  
我觉得他可能要死了。  
04  
他的确一副要死不活的相，我放弃了手头上那个在安乐病房等我的癌症病人选择了他。我觉得他也是，特别严重的那种，今天偷偷跑出来的。  
所以我是该做个好人还是?  
今天也是皮特洛纠结的一天。  
05  
只有要死的倒霉鬼才看得见我。  
估计是要死了。  
写个患癌被车撞死?  
有意思。  
06  
于是我站在他旁边，等着他伸脚。  
蹲下，等着他伸脚。  
“喂，你到底什么时候死啊。”  
“死不了。”  
07  
“我X!”这是我身平第一次爆粗口。毕竟像我这样活在PG-13世界里的超级英雄是不会说脏话的。  
“我艹你他妈还是个小屁孩吗？像你这样的不该塞回你妈的屁眼里回炉重造?”  
淦。  
还会双押。  
08  
韦德·操蛋·威尔森。一名雇佣兵。孤儿，家世可怜。我觉得比不上我，虽然我知道我爸爸是艾瑞克·兰谢尔，和泽维尔校长查尔斯·泽维尔早年有一腿。并且和一个东欧女人生下了我和旺达。而且到我死他还没认过我和旺达。  
你说有个操蛋的糟心爹惨还是没爹惨。  
最主要这个糟心爹天天搞事情，隔壁复仇者联盟被气得个半死还管不住他。等到查尔斯这个大光头远远的闪瞎鹰眼的眼睛后他就停手了。  
我怀疑是两个人吵架出来搞事情然后被哄回去的。然后因为美国队长和查尔斯和罗根的交情还不能关监狱里去。我要是托尼·史塔克，我第一个先打斯蒂夫·罗杰斯，然后好好教训一顿艾瑞克·兰谢尔。  
就算是我爸。  
09  
他每天都在尝试着自杀。  
手枪，毒药，天灾，人祸。  
死完我还要帮忙拼回去。  
我还是个孩子，为什么要承受这么多。话说我因为这件事一个月没吃的下肉，旺达看了都心疼。  
淦。  
我讨厌雇佣兵。  
10  
“谢谢你啊，小屁孩。”他点了根烟。烟雾全部喷到我脸上，穿过空气。“喝酒吗?”  
“我才十七岁。一瓶可乐谢谢……不是百事!可口可乐!加冰。”汽水被打开，放在我面前。  
“今天你准备怎么死?”我打开本子，枪杀车祸服毒吞金……常规死法都死不了。这估计是我手上最困难的灵魂，子弹穿过他的心脏还可以跳动，脑袋被挖开又会长回来——只是过程非常恶心罢了，最恶心的一次皮特洛打开绞肉机，韦德爬了进去，结果机器只切断了下半身，重新长回来的时候就像……不行，开不了口。  
“你才不会这么想呢小屁孩，死不了是最痛苦的事，不能死就是对雇佣兵最大的诅咒。我可去他妈的弗朗西斯科，老子真想往他的头上开几枪……艹他妈你未成年?漫威是怎么搞的?联动就这么玩完的?到时候怎么复活认亲?可怜的克里斯·埃文斯……迈克尔·B·乔丹，当年说要买版权的都应该通通拉出去——等等我好像枪毙过一次?”  
11  
可怜的韦德·威尔森，是个神经病。  
12  
杰克再一次目睹可怜的雇佣兵对着空气自言自语，想起不久前他死去的女友。  
雇佣兵就不该有退休结婚生子的念头。  
这样不符合美国好莱坞电影的尿性。所以下一本死侍联动漫画是《死侍屠杀好莱坞》。  
旁边的可口可乐动都没动。  
13  
“所以你什么时候死?”  
在韦德·操蛋·死不了·天天找死·威尔森自己自杀未遂的第一百零一次时皮特洛提出了灵魂拷问。“快点，我的时间很宝贵的。要不我先去送一个刚刚被车撞死的再来找你?”  
死神也很忙的。  
14  
当这次韦德·威尔森再一次自杀后皮特洛找不到人了。他开始世界各地的跑。都没有发现一个垂死的灵魂，面相丑陋，开口操蛋。  
皮特洛有点慌。  
艹，不会真死了？  
15  
韦德·威尔森第一次感受到变种人抑制颈环的感觉，虽然前一秒他还在嘲笑这他妈就是范哲思设计的超丑choker，下一秒他就开始咯血。  
操他妈这回事真要死了。皮特洛还没来。  
16  
咯血，头痛，所有的症状都浮现出来，韦德·威尔森晕了过去。操他妈的癌症。他的灵魂依旧在咒骂。  
等他醒来时已经到了监狱，还有中央空调维持他的体温，他现在太过虚弱，抱着简单的行李被狱警推着走，要不是看在快要死的一副肺痨鬼样，估计这些狱警会一脚踢他进牢房。  
估计这次是真死了。淦，一代雇佣兵死监狱里，祭文都不知道怎么写。“伟大的韦德·威尔森死在了他娘的监狱里，真是操蛋。”  
皮特洛。  
他有点想念他。  
17  
上一分钟皮特洛刚刚收割了一位被离岸潮卷走的灵魂，下一分钟他就赶到监狱去。韦德·威尔森。他要死了。  
他有点害怕。  
等到皮特洛赶到时，韦德·威尔森差点被自己的痰给呛死。  
“你来了?皮特洛?”韦德·威尔森望着空气，罗素觉得是控制圈使这个傻逼玩意精神失常。  
“我在。”  
“艹，我刚刚要死来着，你怎么这么快?”  
“好歹我也是个变种人。”皮特洛拿出小本本来，“癌症?死亡时间?”  
“操你妈这个时候还等着我死呢？你怎么不这么对你爸那个死基佬呢？真他妈的想把你塞你爸屁眼里。说吧，是你亲爸艾瑞克还是你后爸查尔斯?”  
“看在你要死的份上，先不跟你争了。你说，还有什么想要的?”  
“塞你进屁眼……操你妈的……”  
18  
皮特洛一晚没睡，虽然鬼是不需要睡觉的。但是他还是有点困，像他这样保持正常作息的鬼简直罕见。  
他趴在韦德床上，从上摸到屁股，手感非常好。  
然后睡着了。  
19  
等到皮特洛醒来时，死侍的腰被打折了。抑制颈环被打断掉，大概几分钟之内他就能复原。皮特洛算了一算，这是第一百零二次自杀失败。他估计是真的死不了。想死又不能死。  
悲哀。  
20  
像他这种帮死亡女神跑腿的变种人，还是有点特权的。例如说还是可以突然一下有实体。在韦德滚下雪山的时候，皮特洛一把抱住了韦德滚了下去。  
操他妈的真疼。  
皮特洛掉进湖里的时候想。  
21  
在修养了几天之后皮特洛按捺不住自己，又开始满世界的跑。死过一次又一次的感觉可真难受。  
所以韦德会想死吗？  
一次又一次。  
22  
这一次，又是可能要死又死不了的场景。皮特洛把自愈因子命名为薛定谔。他讨厌薛定谔。  
他蹲在韦德旁边，听他说了一次又一次的遗言。眼泪都被他弄出来又吸回去。操他妈的韦德·威尔森。  
还有几次，他都触碰到韦德的灵魂，又把手收回来。  
我还是不想要你死。  
然后?  
23  
“一杯杰克丹尼，一杯可口可乐加冰。”  
“你操蛋的小朋友在哪里？不会又是布拉德·皮特?”  
“去你妈的。”灰色兜帽摸了摸自己肩上的空气。


End file.
